


Even The Gods Can't Save You Now

by InudaTheFox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InudaTheFox/pseuds/InudaTheFox
Summary: Everyone always says that anyone can be akumatized. They say it can haunt their dreams and make them do dastardly things.Well; do these little things apply to Kwami?





	Even The Gods Can't Save You Now

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in like eight months so this is an entirely new thing for me. Also, first ML fanfic of mine, whoop!

Marinette Dupain Cheng always saw Tikki as kind, loving and just about the sweetest being to exist, next to Rose Lavillant, but she  _ never _ expected the sweet Kwami to get angry at her.

 

“I cannot believe you Marinette! You were supposed to keep your identity a  _ secret, _ but you went and told  _ Alya  _ of all people!” The goddess raged, pointing at her chosen with a fearsome look on her face.

 

Marinette shuffled her feet, eyes finding suffrage in the floor, “I’m sorry,” she muttered, voice and posture submissive to the regal being before her. “I… I just thought…”

 

“Thought what? That  _ just _ because Alya is now Rena Rouge, having gained the Fox Miraculous back, that you can gilly-golly with your identities? Marinette this is a  _ very _ serious matter;  _ NO ONE _ is allowed to know who you are.” Tikki sighed, rubbing her temple in frustration. She knew she was being too hard on her chosen, the poor girl had barely entered puberty, but she needed to know how serious this issue actually was.

 

And, if the goddess was honest with herself, she couldn’t bring herself to care if it hurt Marinette’s feelings at the moment. She was just too disappointed and frustrated.

 

“I just thought, since I chose her-“ the ravenette froze upon seeing her Kwami raise her right paw, left still massaging her temple.

 

“ _ Whatever _ you had thought at the time being Marinette, is  _ wrong _ . It hasn’t even been a full  _ year _ since you’ve become an hero, and you’re already flinging it about. If Alya takes off her miraculous one day and gets akumatized,  **_EVERYTHING_ ** you’ve ever  _ known _ will be at steak. Just,” Tikki sighed, lowering her paw, “just go to bed. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” She stated, eyes weary and tired. She spun in the air and flew off to her makeshift bed by the rafters.

 

The young fashionista stared in the direction of her Kwami and sighed, dejected, “I really messed up today, didn’t I?” She asked, climbing into bed, and falling into a light sleep.

 

Neither the Kwami nor human noticed the famous purple butterfly fly in from the window, heading straight towards a certain bug.

 

—

 

The sudden cold breeze sweeping through her room jolted Marinette awake, eyes darting around the room before releasing a sigh.

 

“I thought I sensed something for a minute. Must’ve been my imagination.” She pondered, ready to head back to sleep when a voice stopped her.  _ Tikki’s voice. _

 

“Marinette, have you ever wondered why Master Fu gave you the miraculous?” The sugary sweet voice of the original Kwami asked; her words bouncing off the walls of the vacant room.

 

“Um…” the teen hesitated before answering, “Because Master Fu needed someone to both purify the akumas and balance out Chat Noir, right?”

 

Tikki hummed softly, almost teasingly, “While that maybe true, I have to say,” the Kwami zipped in front of her chosen, as the girl frozen, eyes widening in both shock and fright at the being in front of her. The Kwami’s violet eyes shined in an almost sickly amused way, as her face warped into a cruel smile.

 

The Kwami held up two objects,  _ her earrings _ , causing Marinette’s hand to fly up to her ear, shivering in her pink blankets.

 

**_“I personally think he chose wrong~”_ **


End file.
